lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF OSMIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ' '( September 2014) ' Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by '''Gell-Mann and Zweig', I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Osmium (Os) has seven naturally occurring isotopes, 6 of which are stable: Os-184, Os-187, Os-188, Os-189, Os-190, and (most abundant) Os-192. The other natural isotope, Os-186, has an extremely long half-life (2×1015 years) and for practical purposes can be considered to be stable as well. Os-187 is the daughter of Re-187 (half-life 4.56×1010 years) and is most often measured in an Os-187/Os-188 ratio. This ratio, as well as the Re-187/Os-187 ratio, have been used extensively in dating terrestrial as well as meteoric rocks. There are also 29 artificial radioisotopes, the longest-lived of which is Os-194 with a half-life of 6 years, all others have half-lives under 94 days. There are also 9 known nuclear isomers, the longest-lived of which is Os-191m with a half-life of 13.10 hours. Comparing the 6 stable isotopes of osmium having 40 blank positions with the 5 stable isotopes of tungsten having 6 horizontal planes which give 38 blank positions I discovered that the structure of 6 horizontal planes cannot give more blank positions than the number of 38. Thus the isotopes of osmium have structures of 8 horizontal planes. Then all heavier nuclei than osmium have 8 horizontal planes able to give more blank positions than those of osmium. For example the Pb-208 with 8 horizontal planes has 44 blank positions able to receive 44 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. You can see in Fig-7d the 8 horizontal planes of Pb-208 in my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism”. The core of osmium , the Os-152, with 76 protons and 76 neutrons (even number) forms a structure of high symmetry giving the 6 stable isotopes. In general, since the additional p76n76 is a vertical system with S =0, the structure of Os-152 (core) has S =0 with 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. Moreover two horizontal squares of opposite spins like the -HSQ and +HSQ exist under and over the structure of the 8 horizontal planes. They give also S = 0, because the two deuterons of the down horizontal square (-HSQ) have S = -2 and the two deuterons of the up horizontal square (+HSQ) have S = +2. Of course several protons of such a core form blank positions able to receive 40 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions in the heavier stable Os-192. Under this condition the stable Os-184 with S =0 based on the Os-152 with S =0 has 32 extra neutrons of opposite spins. On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the stable nuclides (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ''' '''STRUCTURE OF Os-162, Os-164, Os-166, Os-168, Os-170, Os-172, Os-174, Os-176, Os-178, Os-180, Os-182, Os-184, Os-186, Os-188, Os-190, Os-192, Os-194 AND Os-196 WITH S =0 In this group of even number of extra neutrons including the stable structures of Os-184, Os-186, Os-188, Os-190 and Os-192 with S =0 the structure of the unstable nuclides with S=0 is based also on the structure of Os-152 (core) with S =0. For example the unstable Os-182 with S= 0 has 30 extra neutrons of opposite spins. These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron, but their small number cannot give sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Os-184, Os-186, Os-188, Os-190, and Os-192 the greater number of extra neutrons gives sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable Os-194, and Os-196 with S=0 the two or four more extra neutrons than those of the stable Os-192 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Os-167, Os-169, Os-177, Os-179, Os-181, Os-185, Os-187, Os -189, Os-193 AND Os -195' The structures of the above nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons (including the stable structures of Os-187 with S = -1/2) and Os-189 with S = -3/2 are based on another structure of Os-152 (core) having S =-2 . In this structure one deuteron of the up horizontal square (+HSQ) changes the spin from S =+1 to S =-1 giving S =-2. Particularly it goes to the down horizontal square (-HSQ ) for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the down square. Under this condition the unstable Os-185 with S = -1/2 of 33 extra neutrons has 17 extra neutrons of positive spins and 16 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -1 +17(+1/2) + 16(-1/2) = -1/2 These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron, but their small number cannot give sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Os-187 with S= -1/2 and Os-189 with S = -3/2 the greater number of extra neutrons gives sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable structures of Os-193 and Os-195 the four or six more extra neutrons than those of the stable Os-189 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. STRUCTURE OF Os-163, Os-165, Os-171, Os-173, Os-175 AND Os-191 ' After a careful analysis I found that the structures of such unstable nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of the Os-152 (core) having S = -4 . In this case the two deuterons of the up square (+HSQ) change their spins from S =+2 to S =-2 giving S = -4, because they go to the down horizontal square (-HSQ) for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the down square. Under this condition the unstable Os-163 with S = -7/2 of 11 extra neutrons has 6 extra neutrons of positive spins and 5 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 6(+1/2) + 5(-1/2) = -7/2 Whereas the unstable Os-191 with S = -9/2 of 39 extra neutrons has 19 extra neutrons of positive spins and 20 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 19(+1/2) + 20(-1/2) = -9/2 ' ''' '''STRUCTURE OF Os-183 WITH S = +9/2 After a careful analysis I found that the structure of Os-183 is based on another structure of Os- 152 (core) having S = +4. In this case the two deuterons of -HSQ change their spins from S = -2 to S =+2 giving S = +4. Particularly they go to +HSQ for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the up square. Under this condition the unstable Os-183 with S = +9/2 of 31 extra neutrons has 16 extra neutrons of positive spins and 15 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +4 + 16(+1/2) + 15(-1/2) = +9/2 Category:Fundamental physics concepts